


A Little Less Conversation

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Humor, M/M, kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’est une belle journée en Autriche, alors pourquoi Liebgott est-il aussi énervé ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS fait partie de mon projet de traduction "Moments Volés", sur Tumblr & Fanfiction.net
> 
> Auteur : Azrael's Darkest Secrets (fanfiction.net)  
> Pairing : Webster/Liebgott  
> Rating : T  
> Genre : romance/humour  
> Beta : Cathy

Inspiré de la chanson «  _A little less conversation_  » d’Elvis Presley.

 

Joe Liebgott retint un soupir. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment d’humeur joyeuse.

C’était une belle journée en Autriche, le soleil brillait, ils ne se faisaient plus tirer dessus et on les avait exemptés de corvées pour le moment. Clairement, il aurait dû se sentir heureux et songer à sa prochaine espièglerie.

Mais au lieu de cela, il avait passé la dernière demie heure à écouter Webster déblatérer au sujet d’un certain gars et des choses qu’il avait écrites.

«  _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je m’entiche d’un étudiant en littérature d’Harvard ?_  » se demanda-t-il.

Webster, qui n’avait aucune idée des réflexions intérieures de son compagnon d’armes, poursuivait gaiment ses louanges sur ce miracle appelé _Shakespeare_.

Liebgott étouffa un juron.

«  _Merde, j’en peux plus ! »._

Il coupa Webster au beau milieu d’une phrase et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Après une courte bataille de domination, Liebgott le relâcha.

Webster était toujours assis dans la même position, l’air complètement hébété, ses yeux à demi clos et sa bouche toujours ouverte de surprise. « Hein ? Qu- ? »

Liebgott sourit. « Personne t’a jamais dit que tu parlais trop ? »

FIN.


	2. These thoughts I've been having

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après leur séjour en Autriche, David Webster n’a plus qu’une chose en tête : Joe. Sorte de suite de 'A little less conversation'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : toujours Azrael's Darkest Secrets
> 
> J'aime traduire des fics bien frustrantes (j'en souffre aussi, je vous rassure *maso*).  
> Bonne lecture !

Ses mains.

Si quelqu'un lui demandait ce qui l'avait attiré en premier chez Joe, Webster aurait répondu « ses mains ».

Les filles de tous les pays qu'ils avaient traversés parlaient de ses cheveux bruns, de ses yeux mélancoliques. Mais pour David, ça avait toujours été ses mains.

Il avait des mains d'artiste aux doigts longs et fins. Faits pour peindre, écrire, ou beaucoup d'autres choses qui faisaient rougir David lorsqu'il y pensait.

Cette dernière pensée se frayait un chemin à travers son esprit de plus en plus souvent depuis ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Et depuis ce baiser, David ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que les lèvres de Joe appelaient les siennes.

 

C'était ce genre de pensée qui tenait David éveillé la nuit, et c'était ce genre de pensée qui l'avait conduit, à cet instant, jusqu’à la porte des quartiers de Joe.

Ça faisait dix minutes qu'il tergiversait. Mais finalement, la curiosité de l'écrivain en lui (ou l’abstinence forcée par ces mois au front, il n’était pas sûr) le conduisit à ouvrir la porte. 

Joe était assis au bord de son lit, et ne semblait pas du tout surpris de le voir ici. Il lui lança un regard de ses yeux mélancoliques, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres si attirantes, et passa ses longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux bruns.

 

« T'en as mis, du temps. »

 

FIN pour de vrai, cette fois ;)


End file.
